Twisted Roses
by cajungurl94
Summary: Well, the sum is long so the full one is inside, along with warnings and disclaimer. This is my first try at pokemon, so I would love to hear what you think.
1. Summary, warnings, and disclaimer

_**Title: Twisted Roses**_

_**World: Pokemon**_

_**Start: Agate City**_

_**Main characters-Name: Dante ~~**_

**_Name: Zepherin Rain_**

**_pronounced Zeff-er-rin or Zeff-rin_**

_**Start Age: 15 yr. old**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, boy on boy, main characters are OC, meaning they are mine. This is definately rated M. I am horrible with onomatopoeia, the written versions of sound. You know, like a water dropping on the ground is drip drip drip. I will tell you what my sounds mean so there is no confusion.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Colosseum, or anything else. Only OC characters and the plot is mine and maybe any cities I imagine.**_

_**Summary: Dante wakes up outside of Agate city with no memory of his life except his name. He is found and taken in by a local and his aunt. 3 years pass by and Dante is introduced to the world of pokemon training and coordinators. However, enemies arise and the prospect of getting his memories back is revealed. But Dante must choose between his old life that was lost in his memories, or the new life he created without them. **_


	2. Forgotten

**Twisted Roses**

**Ch.1: Forgotten**

**"Blah"**- sounds and psychic pokemon

"Blah"- Talking

_'Blah'- thoughts_

Boy's POV

On the bridge outside Agate City

**(ocean tide)whooosh~sssshhhh~whoooosshh~ssssh**

_'What's that sound? Sounds like...an ocean. I can't move. Where am I?'_

**(footsteps on wooden bridge)**

**Tunk tunk tunk tunk**

_'Footsteps?'_

"Gasp! Hey! Are you alright?!"

_'A boy. He's shaking my shoulder. But i'm so tired.'_

"Please wake up! Dammit, I need help. Auntie!"

_'The darkness is really warm.'_

**~Some time later~ Normal POV**

The room is dark, lit only by a few candles. A dark haired boy sits on the chair next to the bed. Next to him on the side table was a bowl of water and used rags. Another boy lay on the bed on his side. His face was flushed with fever, his silver tresses plastered to his face with sweat. The dark haired teen found the colour fascinating. Especially the ice-blue tips and that single streak of ice-blue on the right bang. Was the boy from the north? He himself had midnight black hair. Midnight because in the light it had a blue tint. Wearing only a black tank that showed off every lean muscle, and dark jeans that left little to the imagination, he was quite the looker. Suddenly, the door opened and his aunt came in. His aunt had taken him in when his parents had passed away in a hiking accident.

"How is he doing, Zepherin?" she asked.

Zepherin glanced at the sickly teen and sighed. The boy's torso was drenched in sweat. They had removed his shirt to keep it from sticking to his skin and the gashes on his back. They stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. Zepherin couldn't help but wince when he saw them. "Not good, Jen. His fever spiked again and those gashes are being slow to heal. Did you call Prof. Rowan to try to identify those claw marks?"

"Yeah, he's on his way. Why don't you wipe him down, and we'll try the salve I picked up at the pharmacy? Chancey, Piplup, come in here please." She called out the door. A Chancey and Piplup came down the hall, Chancey holding another bowl with clean rags in it. Jennifer Rain was a breeder, and took care of many pokemon. Chancey and Piplup were her assistants. She took the bowl from Chancey, put the clean rags on the table and gave the dirty ones to Chancey who took them away. "Piplup, a little water please?" Jennifer held the bowl out and Piplup filled it with clean water. Knowing it was dismissed, it followed after Chancey. Jennifer went back into the room and set the bowl on the table, then turned to Zepherin. "Zeph, I'm going out to get some more bandages, this is the last set." She handed it to him. "Clean him up and redress his wounds. Prof. Rowan should be here soon." With that, she left out, calling her Houndoom to help her.

Zeph turned back to the feverish teen. He peeled back the blankets after wetting a new rag and began to wash the sweat from the silveret's body. He made sure to swipe the gashes as gently as possible, but the boy still flinched in pain. He laid a damp towel on the boy's brow, then went to answer the knocking on the door. "Prof. Rowan. Thank you for coming." The Prof. walked in and hung up his coat. "Well, Mr. Rain, don't dawdle. where is the boy?" He asked. Zepherin led the prof. to the teen's room and sat at the boy's side while the pokemon expert examined the wounds. After a few minutes of poking, prodding, and testing, the prof. stood back up looking troubled. "Prof. Rowan, do you know what attacked him?" Zepherin asked.

"Yes and no." Zepherin tilted his head. "What do you mean, Prof.?" Rowan turned to him. "What I mean is that the wounds appear to be caused by the claws of an Ursaring, but I found two different poisons in the gashes. The appear to be from a Toxicroak and a Haunter." Zepherin's face paled. "My sentiments exactly, Mr. Rain." Rowan went over to his briefcase. "However, I have been working with poison pokemon recently and happen to have the antidotes. I like to be prepared." He chuckled slightly. Rowan removed two vials from his briefcase, one containing clear liquid, the other having a dark green one. "Mr. Rain, this vial," Rowan held up the clear one, "is to be poured onto the wound to clean outside of it. This green one needs to be consumed to attack the poison from the inside. Be careful, though. He will want to spit it out." At that moment, Jennifer and Houndoom entered the room. She eyed the potions, then bowed her head to Rowan. "Prof. Rowan, i'm glad you could come. Have you identified the pokemon that did this?"

"Yes, Jennifer. The gashes were caused by an Ursaring but there was poison from both Toxicroak and Haunter in the wounds." Jennifer's face paled and her lips tightened. She took the clear vial and

started to slather it on the boy's wounds. Once she was done, she carefully bandaged them. She picked up the green vial and handed it to Zepherin. "Zeph, try to get him to drink that. I want to talk to Prof. Rowan alone. I...I have this feeling that this wasn't just an accident. That he didn't anger some random Ursaring. I think someone had their pokemon attack him. Prof. Rowan?" She gestured out the door. "Of course, Jennifer." Rowan and Jennifer walked out. Zepherin walked over to the teen. He really didn't want to do this. Waking the teen may be the best way to give him the antidote, but he'll be in a lot of pain. Zepherin shook boy's pale shoulders. He stirred, groaning in pain. His eyes opened, and Zepherin was momentarily startled by the gleaming gold eyes looking at him through a haze of pain. The teen spoke.

"W-what...where...am I? Who are you?" His breathing was leveling out, and Zepherin noticed that his face wasn't as flushed. His fever must be breaking. Zepherin sat in the chair. "My name is Zepherin Rain. You are currently in the guest bedroom of my home in Agate city. I live here with my aunt and she's been helping me take care of you. We found you on the bridge connecting this island with the forest island next to this one. You were covered in blood. Can you tell me your name?" Jennifer walked in and stood by the wall. She smiled gently at the silveret. "Hey. My name is Jennifer Rain. Just call me Jen. This guy is my nephew. You had us really worried." The silveret was calmed by her smile, and slowly sat up with help from Zepherin. "My name is......Dante." Zepherin and Jennifer shared a glance. Jennifer sat on the bed. "Just Dante? Hmm. Okay, well do you remember anything before this? Like being attacked by pokemon? There are gashes on your back. Professor Rowan had come by and said that the wounds were made by an Ursaring, but you were poisoned by a Toxicroak and Haunter. Wait, before you answer. Zeph, give him the antidote, it will make him feel better."

Zepherin scooted the chair closer. He held out the vial. "Dante, you need to drink this. It will get the poison out your system and you wont be in so much pain." Dante took the vial and tipped it to his mouth. Immediately after swallowing, he went into a coughing a fit. Zepherin tried to sooth him by rubbing the back of his neck, being mindful of his injuries. Jennifer brought him some water, and Dante finally calmed down. "Thank you. I do feel a little better. I...don't remember...anything. I...all I know...is my name. I can't remember where i'm from, or anyone I know. I...i'm sorry." Dante looked away, ashamed and upset. He was suddenly enveloped in a loose hug, with Jen wiping away tears he hadn't known he shed. "Shh, its alright. You can stay with us until you get your memory back, its no trouble. Besides, It would be nice to have more than just me and Zeph here. He's kinda depressing when he's sulking." She grinned.

"Hey, i'm not depressing!" Zepherin huffed and looked away, caught Dante's eye and smiled. Dante was comforted, but another thought came up. "But what if I never get my memories back?" Jennifer ruffled his hair. "Then you'll just have to stay with us. Besides, while your waiting for your memories to come back, you can always make new ones."

Zepherin stood up. "Well, welcome to the family, Dante Rain." Then he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Dante couldn't help but smile. These people were so kind. They didn't know who he was (he didn't either) yet they took him in anyway. It sounded nice, having a family. This time, when his tears fell, they were tears of joy, and instead of crying out in sorrow, he was laughing his worries away.

~End...TBC~

A/N: I would just like to clarify a few things. Agate is connected to the mainland by a stone bridge you can drive on. It has a large island next to it that is practically a floating forest/cliff/jungle/caves/lake. Basically a big-ass pokemon habitat. I would like to clarify that Zepherin and Jennifer Rain are kind like that by nature. They also feel sympathy cause Dante's only 15. That's why they took to him so well, and because Dante is sweet, and in Jen's opinion: Kawaii Uke Material. AKA: KUM. Also, the reason Dante is taking his memory loss so well is because of his nature. He's one of those people that don't lose their heads in stressful situations. This is my first try at a pokemon fanfic, so please don't be to hard on me.


End file.
